Delinquent's Love
by Park Jungsu's Sister
Summary: Pacarku seorang preman ganteng di sekolah. Sejak berpacaran dengannya, dia selalu main sentuh lekuk tubuhku. Huwaa! Kenapa harus dia pacarku! Terlebih lagi dia seorang preman mesum!


"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

Aku terpaku. Baru kali ini ada yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan lagi… dari semua orang, kenapa harus '_dia_'?

"Uuum… anu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pacarku seorang preman ganteng di sekolah. Sejak berpacaran dengannya, dia selalu main sentuh lekuk tubuhku.**** Huwaa! Kenapa harus dia pacarku! Terlebih lagi dia preman mesum!**

**Presenting ****Park Jungsu's Sister**** Artwork**

**Delinquent's Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M (****For violence, language, and lemon**** (later) ****)**

**Genre : Romance & Humor (even I doubt can make humor story)**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Publish : ****Fri****day, May 2****7**** 2011**

My new fic! Rated M? *nosebleed running* LOL. Yep. I always wonder a love story between a popular delinquent and an ordinary girl. Maybe it would be a so sweet... and maybe I won't make a long chapter. Only 2-3-4-5 chapters if I might add. Because making a long story would be bored, ne?

Start reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!**

**DUAK!**

**DEZIG!**

**DUAAK!**

Dengan satu pukulan di dagu, selesai sudah pertempurannya. 20 langkah pertama yang baru saja kulewati sudah ketemu sama preman-preman. Aku benar-benar tidak beruntung hari ini. Padahal kalau berangkat sekolah, jalannya selalu tenang, tentram, dan damai. Untung saja ada yang melindungiku. Tapi, karena bersama 'dia' juga, aku malah kena masalah. Dan 'dia' selalu mengakhirinya dengan fisik, alias berantem dan saling pukul atau tendang. Apapun itu, yang penting pakai fisik.

"Dasar preman-preman kampung. Segitu saja kemampuan kalian?" ucap'nya' sambil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan'nya'. Aku hanya bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dapat kulihat tumpukan manusia yang bermandikan darah mereka. Uum... rasanya agak berlebihan, tapi itulah 'pemandangan' yang kulihat. Ia memutar kepalanya dan bertanya padaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak dan bagian-bagian baju sailorku. Dan dengan sengajanya, dia...

Kyut kyut kyut

"Setidaknya bagian sini tidak jadi papan setrika."

"KYAAAAAA!"

**BUAK!**

**.**

.

.**  
><strong>

Berjalanlah aku dengan'nya' di halaman depan Konoha Gakuen. Dapat dipastikan bahwa seluruh mata menatap 'kami' berdua. Bahkan, mata para siswi menyiratkan horror ke arah 'kami', tepatnya ke arahku. Mengapa? Lihat saja, tangan kananku digandeng erat oleh tangan kiri'nya'. Bahkan tas sekolahku dibawa oleh tangan kanan'nya'. Katanya, sih, biar terlihat seperti seorang gentleman. Tapi… yang menggandeng tanganku ini bukan seorang gentleman, tapi **IBLIS**! Dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka dan setapak bogem dariku!

Ah, aku lupa. Maaf, maaf. Nama Sakura Haruno, umur 16 tahun, duduk di bangku kelas 1-3 di Konoha Gakuen, lahir tanggal 28 Maret. Dan iblis yang berada di sebelahku ini… silakan melihat ke bawah-bawah nanti.

Ini semua berawal dari hari Sabtu kemarin, harusnya tidak kuturuti kata-kata surat itu!

**Flashback**

_Sewaktu Sabtu pagi, saat mau mengambil sepatu di dalam loker sepatu, aku melihat ada sepucuk surat yang terselip. Kuambil dan kulihat dengan seksama surat itu. Kelihatan seperti surat cinta, tapi bukan. Biasanya kalau surat cinta selalu ada stiker berbentuk hati yang menempel di ujung penutup amplopnya. Kubuka surat itu, dan isinya…_

_Aku menunggumu di belakang gedung sekolah saat pulang sekolah._

_Dia mengajakku ke belakang gudang sekolah. Aku berpikir, siapa yang mengirimnya. Orang iseng? Karin? Rasanya tidak. Bahkan di akhir suratnya pun tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan saja. Kuhela napas dan melipat suratnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. Tapi… aku juga penasaran, siapa, ya?_

_Karena dia menyuruhku untuk datang saat pulang sekolah, dan sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, aku segera ke belakang gudang sekolah. Kulihat dia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding gudang. Kusamparlah dia._

_Dan aku baru sadar, d-dia… preman sekolah yang kerjaannya menghajar dan berantem, di manapun dan kapanpun! Dan parahnya, dia juga ketua OSIS! Sasuke Uchiha, seniorku di kelas tiga!_

_Aku langsung ciut begitu tahu kalau dia yang mengirimiku surat itu. Ada urusan apa dia denganku, gadis __biasa__ yang selalu ditindas oleh ratu populer sekolah, Karin. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap padaku. Dengan tampang datar, dia langsung ngomong blak-blakan..._

"_Kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Aku terpaku. Baru kali ini ada yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan lagi… dari semua orang, kenapa harus 'dia'?_

"_Uuum… anu…"_

"_Aku tak butuh jawaban darimu. Toh, ka__m__u pasti bilang oke, 'kan? Dan sekarang, kau resmi jadi pacarku, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

"_Hah-kyaa!"_

_Tanpa basa-basi, dia menciumku, tepat di bibirku._

'_A-apa-apaan dia!' Aku berusaha berontak, tapi dia menekan belakang kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kanannya menyatu dengan tangan kananku, sementara tangan kirinya menekan belakang kepalaku. Dia terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasakan ciuman panasnya denganku dari berbagai sudut. Dia melepas ciumannya, dan beralih membuka kerah kemejaku mem__pe__r__lihat__kan lekuk leherku._

"_K-kau! Jangan bera-" ucapanku terpotong karena bibirnya terus mengecup leherku. Suara kecupan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatkan tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan suaraku.__ Tangan kanannya melepas tanganku, beralih ke pantatku dan meremas-remasnya.__ Berani-beraninya dia!_

"_Nngh…. Aah…"_

_Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari leherku. Kulihat dia menyeringai puas. Jari telunjuknya mencolek-colek leherku, tepatnya tempat di mana dia habis mengecupku. "Ini tanda dariku, artinya kau milikku. Dan jangan berani kau menghapusnya, atau kau akan menerima ganjarannya dariku."_

_Aku bergetar saat dia bilang ganjaran padaku. Aku tidak mau menerima ganjaran darinya. Mungkin aku akan dipukul atau dihajar habis-habisan olehnya bersama teman-temannya. Daripada kena resiko begituan, lebih baik kuturuti saja. Aku mengangguk mengerti, sekaligus menyerah. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku._

"_Kutunggu Senin besok, Sakura-chan…"_

_D-dia! Berani sekali langsung memanggil nama kecilku! Terlebih lagi dengan tambahan akhiran 'chan'! Kuusap bekas kecupannya di leherku, masih terasa panas. Aku menggeleng-geleng dan berlari meninggalkan sekolah, pulang ke rumah._

_Sejak hari itu, aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa ia menembakku!_

_Sehari kemudian setelah dia nembak, entah dari mana dia mendapat nomorku, dia menelepon ke ponselku di pagi buta hari Minggu. Katanya mau ngajak kencan. Awalnya aku mau menolak, tapi takut kena bogem darinya. Kuterima saja ajakan kencannya._

_Dan tambah parahnya, di saat pergi dan pulang kencan preman-preman datang menghajar Sasuke dan kalah telak. Aku saja yang sebagai pacar dan melihatnya sangat ketakutan, dia seperti langsung main hajar tak kenal siapapun orang itu._

**End of Flashback**

Setelah memakai sepatu sekolah, aku buru-buru meninggalkan dia. Tapi, dia menarik tanganku dan…

**Cup**

D-dia menciumku! Di depan loker sepatu yang banyak orang! Betapa malunya aku, apalagi di sana ada ratu populer sekolah, Karin, dan pengikutnya, Ino, Ami, Tayuya, dan Kin melihat adegan yang kulakukan dengan seniorku ini.

Dia melepas ciumannya. Aku bergumam, "K-Kak-"

"Ssh…" dia berbisik di telingaku, "jangan panggil aku dengan "kakak", cukup panggil namaku saja."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berlari meninggalkan loker sepatu. Tak mempedulikan siapapun di depanku. Segera kutemukan kelasku dan membuka pintu kelas dengan suara yang keras, membuat teman sekelasku langsung menatap ke arahku.

"Ah, hahahahaha… pagi…" salamku. Yang lain membalikkan kepala mereka dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Aku segera mencari bangkuku dan menaruh tasku di atas meja. Aku mengobrak-abrik tasku dan mengambil buku catatan sejarah Jepang.

"Pagi, Sakura!"

"Pa-pagi, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu suara Tenten dan Hinata! Dua teman terbaiknya dari SMP. Tenten mengambil kursi bangku orang dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ngapain buka buku sejarah Jepang?"

"Ya, mau belajar."

"Ng... Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ng?"

"Apa yang ada di lehermu? Seperti bercak-bercak merah."

Sakura segera mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher tunjukan Hinata. Benar, _tanda_nya masih ada. Sudah dua hari masih nempel di leher?

"Wah. Iya, Sakura. Bekas apa, tuh? Kissmark?" tanya Tenten yang juga melihat.

"Bu-bukan!" teriak Sakura berbohong.

* * *

><p>"Temeee! Aku lihat, lho. Tadi kamu jalan ke pintu sekolah dan nyium anak berambut pink itu, 'kan? Ciee… pacar baru, ya? Ckckck…"<p>

"Kau berisik, Dobe. Dan, ya. Gadis tadi pacarku," balas lelaki yang dipanggil Teme tersebut. Tentu kalian tahu, 'kan, siapa yang dipanggil Teme. Sasuke dan temannya yang dipanggil Dobe, Naruto Namikaze, berada di kelasnya, 3-1, sambil terus berbicara tentang pacar baru Sasuke, Sakura. Kebanyakan Naruto yang ngoceh, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' dan sebagainya. Kemudian suara pintu digeser terdengar oleh kedua telinga dua orang ini.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau duluan, ya? Kenapa tidak bareng perginya tadi?" tanya seseorang saat masuk ke kelasnya. Terlihat di wajahnya ia ngos-ngosan. "Aku mau duluan. Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Sai. Toh, diantar sama supir, 'kan," ucap Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang dilipat. Yang dipanggil Sai hanya menghela napas dan duduk di bangku depan Sasuke.

Sedikit penjelasan. Kita sudah tahu tentang Sasuke, 'kan? Yang bernama Sai adalah adik kembarnya yang berbeda tiga menit, Sai Uchiha. Meski serupa, tapi tak sama. Itulah mereka, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Hihihi. Sai, kau tahu, kakak kembarmu ini punya pacar!" kata Naruto sambil mencolek pundak Sai. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan matanya melebar. "Benar itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawaban simple dari seorang Sasuke. Dan suara pintu digeser terdengar lagi…

"Huaam… pagi…"

"He, Shikamaru! Aku punya berita besar! Si Sasuke itu-AAAAAWW!"

"Jangan berisik pagi-pagi, Dobe! Kepalaku bisa sakit," katanya sambil memukul perut Naruto. Yang dipukul mengaduh kesakitan. "Uuuh… Teme sialan…"

"Terserah, Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Sas-**U****KE**!"

**BLETAK!**

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Sa-sakit, Teme!"

"Lihat dulu statusku, Dobe."

Yang bernama Shikamaru menguap lebar sambil menggumam, "Mendokusei," sambil berjalan menuju bangku sebelah Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Apa yang mau kau katakana padaku, tadi?" tanyanya.

"Oh itu sih..."

"Sasuke-kuuun!" pekik manja seseorang sambil merangkul Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Karin.

"Apa-apaan kau, Karin? Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mencoba melepas rangkulan tangannya. Tapi Karin bebal, malah mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Aah, Sasuke-kun... aku kangen. Sudah dua hari tidak ketemu membuatku gila..." ucap Karin manja.

'_Kau memang sudah gila,_' rutuk Sasuke. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan membiarkan Karin menggelayuti tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sampai Karin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kau jalan dan berciuman dengan gadis jelek itu, ya? Sakura Haruno, kelas 1-3? Dia 'kan anak yang selalu kusepet, Sasuke-kun... Apa bagusnya dia sampai kau memacarinya...?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan merenungkan pikirannya. Siapa yang bisa terka pikiran Sasuke? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

'_Ck! Brengsek, anak kelas satu itu! Berani sekali dia merebut Sasuke-kun dariku! Awas saja, dia!_'

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sakura memasukkan buku paket ipa dan buku tulisnya ke bawah mejanya, lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. Karena di kantin pasti penuh, ia memilih untuk makan di atap.<p>

"Sakura, ayo! Kita makan siang!" teriak Tenten di pintu belakang kelas.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Tapi, saat dia mau berdiri dari bangkunya...

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura bergetar saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu depan kelas. Di sana, Sasuke, alias pacarnya, menunggu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Wajah Sakura langsung memucat melihat pacarnya di sana. Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dan menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kelasnya, meninggalkan para siswa dan siswi tercengang. "Tu-tunggu! Aku mau makan sama temanku!"

"Bareng aku saja. Aku 'kan pacarmu."

'_Aku dipaksa, tahu!_'

"Kak-maksudku, Sasuke-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sesopan-sopannya. Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus menarik Sakura naik ke lantai atas dan terus naik. Dan sampailah mereka di atap sekolah.

Sakura tercengang, Sasuke menariknya ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Sasuke berjalan dan duduk bersila di depan pagar atap. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya.

"Ayo, duduk sini. Bawa bekal, 'kan? Aku lapar, nih," ucap Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah dan berlari ke sebelah Sasuke. Ia duduk dan langsung membuka kain pembungkus, dan membuka tutup kotak bekalnya. Di dalamnya terdapat nasi kacang, dua potong tomat, tempura, dan sayuran lain.

"Hn, tomatnya untukku saja, ya."

"Eh, tung-"

Dengan gesit, Sasuke mengambil sepotong tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia kunyah dan telan, lalu mengambil yang satu lagi. Sakura tercengang, padahal pemiliknya 'kan belum makan bekalnya sama sekali, apalagi menyentuhnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, Sakura belum menyentuh bekalnya. Ia terpaku melihat ke kotak bekalnya. Dan Sasuke langsung punya ide jahil. Ia mengambil sumpit yang belum disentuh Sakura. Lalu, menyumpitkan nasi kacangnya, dan diantar menuju mulut Sakura.

"Ubh!" Mulut Sakura diterobos oleh sumpit yang menjepit makanan dan langsung dikunyahnya. Sakura membersihkan mulutnya, lalu memberikan tatapan horor pada Sasuke.

"Kak-maksudku Sasuke-kun! Apa maksudmu langsung memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil memakan bekal Sakura. Sakura tersadar dan segera merebut bekalnya. "Kalau mau makan, beli saja di kantin!"

Sasuke memasang wajah masam, sedangkan Sakura langsung memakan bekalnya. Sasuke menyeringai, lagi, dan mendekatkan dirinya merapat di sebelah Sakura. Sakura memekik kecil, lalu melihat ke sebelahnya. Wajah Sasuke menampangkan wajah licik dan membuat Sakura nggak sreg. Sakura bergeser menjauhi Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sasuke bergeser mendekat lagi, dan Sakura menjauh.

Tiga kali mereka saling mendekat menjauh, akhirnya Sasuke, "Aargh!" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia berdiri dan duduk lagi. Tapi, kini duduk di belakang Sakura. Kedua kaki Sasuke berada di sebelah kanan kiri Sakura. Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik Sakura sehingga punggung Sakura menempel dengan dadanya.

"Kakak! Kakak ngapain!"

"Suapi aku."

"Hah?"

"Aku lapar, tahu! Cepat suapi aku! Atau..."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Sakura. Sasuke kecup lehernya dengan nafsu sampai berbunyi 'plop!'

"Aku akan memakanmu, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura bergetar dan bergidik saat tangan kanan Sasuke memegang dagunya ke arah kanan sehingga lebih mudah mengecup leher bagian kirinya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi merangkul pinggang Sakura menjalar naik ke dada kanan Sakura, lalu meremasnya dengan tenaga medium. Selain mengecup, ia jilat dan gigit leher Sakura. "Aaw!"

"Mau begini terus? Ayo, suapi aku."

"Mmmh... iya, deh... tapi, Kakak lepaskan tangannya dan hentikan mengecup leherku, dong..."

Plop! Sasuke meninggalkan suara seperti permen karet pecah dari leher Sakura dan sedikit melintir dada Sakura dan melepasnya. Sakura menghela napas lega, lalu membalikkan badannya dan menjepit tempuranya dengan sumpit.

"Ayo, aaa..."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kereta tempuranya masuk. Ia kunyah dan menerima satu suapan nasi. Setelah ditelan, ia menerima kereta nasi kacangnya dan GOOOL!

Sasuke kunyah dan telan nasinya, membiarkan nasinya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. "Hn, enak juga."

'_Tentu saja, yang bikin 'kan ibuku dan aku._'

Mereka saling suap menyuap dalam acara istirahat mereka. Terkadang saat Sakura mau menyuap Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan sumpitnya dan memakan suapannya. Sasuke langsung merebut sumpitnya dari tangan Sakura dan makan sendiri bekal Sakura.

"Hei, kau tadi sempat memanggilku "Kakak", ya? Sudah kubilang, panggil dengan nama kecilku saja."

"Tapi, 'kan tidak sopan. Kau 'kan lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu Kakak."

"Hn... terserah kau saja, deh."

'_Orang aneh. Kami-sama... kenapa harus aku...?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan, mereka berdua ke kantin membeli minuman. Saat mereka mau memencet tombol minuman di vending machine, suara cempreng yang memanggil Sasuke terdengar.

"OI, SASUKE-TEMEE!"

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jangan tanya suara siapa ini. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh mereka duduk bersama Naruto dkk.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sakura, ya. Halo! Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo!" salam Naruto dengan lantang dan mengangkat tangannya meminta salaman. "Uum... salam kenal juga..." balas Sakura sambil membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Cie, Teme pilih pacar manis juga," goda Naruto sambil menyikut pada Sasuke.

'_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau...!_' raung Sakura sambil menangis dalam hati Sakura. Dia ingin sekali menolak ajakan pacaran Sasuke. Tapi, nanti dia bisa dihajar habis-habisan. Sai yang melihat Sakura seperti sedang menggerutu, menaikkan alisnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Lehernya terasa sakit. Sasuke menoleh dan terlihat wajah yang tidak mau dilihatnya.

"Karin. Lepaskan aku!"

"Aah... Sasuke-kun, jangan begitu.. dan, hm? Ngapain kau di sini, Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Karin. "Dia 'kan pacar Sasuke-teme. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau dia di sini, 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan segera melepaskan tangan Karin, lalu menarik Sakura dari rangkulan Naruto.

"Jangan main rangkul dia, Dobe. Langkahi mayatku dulu."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bersama Sasuke. Apalagi ada Karin di sana. Bisa-bisa ia disepet dan dianiaya lagi olehnya.

Sekali lagi, sambil menyeruput minuman Ultra Soda dari sedotannya, Sai melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat tidak sreg dan merasa tidak enak berada di sisinya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para murid sudah berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Saat Sakura keluar satu langkah dari kelasnya, ia ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kyaa!"

"Mau ke hotel, Sakura?"

DEG!

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter one! Hope you like it! Maybe it's looked too rush about the plot, but that's all the idea that popped out of my brain. Hehehe...<p>

Since I'm a new author. Would you mind giving me REVIEW?

Thank you!

Park Jungsu's Sister.


End file.
